


Who I Really Am

by Dopredo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everybody loves Trixie Decker, F/M, I Love You, POV Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopredo/pseuds/Dopredo
Summary: A small one-shot about what I imagine would happen if Lucifer showed Chloe who he was earlier in the series.





	Who I Really Am

Chloe’s heart pounded as she jumped out of her car and sprinted towards her apartment. Her mind was a mess of images: burning red flames, eyes the colour of blood and the comforting face of her friend. Not that it comforted her any more. Lucifer’s face was the mask of the Devil. After all of these years, she had finally uncovered the truth. And it terrified her.

As soon as she was through the door, Chloe bolted for Trixie’s room.

“Come on Monkey, we’re going to go on a little trip.”

The young girl looked up at her and furrowed her emotive eyebrows.

“But Mummy… It’s a school day. I’m going to miss the bus.” She suddenly noticed her mother’s tears and she frowned with worry. “Mummy, are you okay?” She asked. “Did you have a fight with Lucifer?”

“No, Sweetie… Not exactly… Don’t worry about it. We really need to leave before—“

There was a knock at the door. A shiver ran down Chloe’s spine and her blood ran cold, before practically dragging her daughter into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

“Mummy, Why---?” Chloe put her finger on Trixie’s lips and hugged her in close to her. There was a second knock at the door. It was louder this time. Chloe could faintly hear Lucifer’s voice from behind it.

“Chloe… You don’t need to let me in, but please hear me out. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I understand why you are… I needed to show you the truth- even if it means you’ll never speak to me again…  
But know this Chloe… I’m the same person I always was: I’m the Lucifer who has been your friend for years. ” He gave a nervous laugh which he attempted to cover up by coughing.

“Chloe… I care about you more than anyone in the world - and when I say you make me vulnerable, I mean it quite literally. When I’m around you I can literally die… And… Blimey… Chloe don’t make me say it… I don’t want to sink as low as human clichés… But I suppose… I really love--”

Chloe opened the door and looked her friend in the eye.

“Yes…?” 

“Bloody hell… It’s a lot harder when I can see you in person… Umm… Well- you know… I was going to say that I really love… Sex.” He cough-laughed again.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and then opened them wider, realising that – somehow - nothing had changed between them.

“Oh shut up.” She grinned and then wrapped her arms around him in embrace. Confusion flickered across him face, and then a dazed tear rolled down his cheek. He hugged her back and felt content. She now knew who he was and it didn’t matter. Chloe was truly the best friend he had ever had.

Behind them, tucked behind a wall, Trixie grinned to herself. She always knew they like each other more than they said. Perhaps soon she would have two fathers


End file.
